Mythique
by AndersonCha
Summary: Une ligne rouge a dépasser. Lire le prologue! A red line to be exceeded. Read the prologue !
1. PROLOGUE

_Prologue _

_Cette année, avait été très mouvementée. Peut être même trop, malgré, le bonheur dans lequel je _

_nageais littéralement. _

_J'ai mérité, ce bonheur. Lui aussi l'a mérité. Tout les deux nous avons beaucoup perdus. Nous avons_

_perdus ce que nous appelions nos âmes sœur. Après leurs mort, nous nous sommes trouvés._

_Avec beaucoup de remords, nous nous sommes aimés. Nous apprenons ensemble a présent,_

_et nous avons une grande responsabilité, envers la plus belle chose, qui existe au monde._

_Nous devons la protéger, et l'aimer. _

_J'ai changé. Comme je le voulais, plus que je ne le pensais. Il me manque tellement, jamais cette blessure, ne se refermera. Jamais, je ne guérirai de lui, parce que pour l'éternité, je vis au côté de la personne que j'aime, mais lui.. il m'a apprit a aimer. _

_Marie Deauville Black Cullen_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre I:**_

Je broyais du noir. En fait c'était bien pire que ça. J'étais déçue de ce que je fessais de ma vie et ou elle me menait. Je ne vivais plus je survivais. Je me sentais seule et abandonnée. Mais plus du genre seule, malgré le faite d'être entouré de ma famille. Ma mère et mon père ont divorcés quand j'avais a peine dix ans. Je suis resté vivre avec elle, mes sœurs et mon petit frère. En faite, on ne m'avait jamais donné le choix. Mes sœurs étaient détestable. On se détestait depuis toujours. Elle avait 4 et 6 ans, de plus que moi. Quant à mon père, lui il vivait tranquillement avec sa nouvelle femme et son fils. Mon demi-frère. Il avait 3ans de moins que mon frère. J'avais 16ans à présent et je ne supportais rien. Je ne me supportais moi même plus. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de me suicider. En vain. Ma mère et encore moins mon père, avaient étaient au courant de ces multiples tentative, qui ne m'avais de toute façon jamais amenées a l'hôpital. C'était avec des médicaments et suite à l'ingestion de ces médicaments je me réveillé le lendemain au milieu de l'après midi, tout le temps. Comme celui qui était en haut, ne me laissais pas le rejoindre, alors j'arrêtais.

Ensuite j'ai fais de nombreuse mauvaise rencontre, a la fin de ma dernière année de collège. Je passais mes nuits dehors avec un join entre les doigts et un verre de Vodka dans la main. Pour moi c'était la belle vie. J'étais tout le temps euphorique et je ne sentais plus cette douleurs au fond de moi, jusqu'au lendemain. C'était le bon temps.. mais je me suis vite lassé de tout ça. Alors un jour j'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai appelé mon père, j'avais fermement décidé de partir, loin de tout ça. C'est moi ça, je ne supporte pas la routine, du moins je ne la supporte pas longtemps.

_ Papa ?

_Oh, et bien ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas eu au téléphone Marie.

_Oui, oui..

_Alors comment tu vas ?

_Bien mais papa j'ai besoin de ton aide.

_Ah, je savais qu'il y avait une raison, pour que tu m'appelles!

_Oui bon, je veux déménager.

_Comment ça déménager ? Parle en a ta mère, tu sais que tout cela, ne me regarde plus.

Ma mère et mon père, ne pouvait plus se voir ni même s'entendre depuis leurs divorce. A ce demander comment ils avaient pu se supporter autre fois.

_Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux déménager seule et loin de Paris.

_Marie, qu'est ce que tu me racontes là ?

_Bon, cherche pas a comprendre – comme d'habitude – s'il te plais. Je veux seulement que tu me trouve une maison, ou même un appartement. Un endroit a moi seule.

_Marie, tu n'as que 16 ans.

_Et puis ?

_ Tu n'es pas émancipé.

_ Émancipe moi alors, ou fait quelque chose, mais je bouge d'ici!

_Marie calme toi, on va trouver une solution. Explique moi ce qui ne va pas.

_Papa _ris je nerveusement_, ne cherche pas a comprendre et trouve moi, un endroit à moi quelque part. Un truc pas cher, que tu – s'il te plais- payeras pour l'année et je te rembourserai quand j'aurai trouvé un travaille.

_Mais c'est quoi, cette histoire ? Passe moi ta mère!

_Pour que vous vous insultiez comme des chiffonniés. Non merci, s'il te plais fais le pour moi. Tu ne paye même plus tes pensions-alimentaire, et tu es aussi riche qu'un MACRO !

_MARIE, tu me parles sur un autre TON, je te préviens!

_ Ok _soufflais-je_ mais alors promets moi, de trouver ça pour moi. Tu verras après cela, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

_Je ferais ce que je pourrais.

_Merci. Je t'envoie un sms, pour te dire ou exactement. Je voudrais simplement être partis dans la semaine.

_LA SEMAINE ?

_Oui la semaine! Papa, je crains de faire une grosse bêtise, si je ne pars pas dans la semaine.

_ Ok, ta mère est au courant j'espère. Je ne voudrais pas avoir de problème..

_.. elle est au courant et d'accord. Elle a hâte que je parte aussi, je cite ''..tu me fais vivre un véritable enfer''

_Bon j'attends ton sms.

Je raccrochais rapidement, et taper sur Google '' Endroit reclus États-Unis ''. Quitte à partir, autant partir dans le pays ou toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé de vivre, non ? Je tombais sur plusieurs photos, d'une ville appelé Forks à Washington. Cette ville devait être l'endroit le plus ennuyeux sur Terre, le trou du cul du monde. Je ne pense pas, que j'y trouverai la moindre drogue là-bas. Je tapais donc Forks sur wikipédia et trouvais très peu d'information. Avec seulement 3 120 habitants, j'allais me calmer. Ça serait donc ma ville d'adoption. Forks aller me dompter et m'assagir a tout les coups.

Je m'allumais une cigarette, et attrapais mon portable sur ma table de nuit, pour envoyer sur sms a mon père :

_'' Papa, cherche une maison ou appartement libre dans la ville de Forks dans le Compté de Clallam, état de Washington. Cette ville est tranquille, je ne ferai donc pas de bêtise. J' attend ta réponse avant la fin de la semaine. Je vais préparer mes cartons. Et merci, pour me le payer a l'avance hein ;) je te rembourserai tu le sais._ ''

C'est comme cela, que le 3 mars à 21h41 j'atterrissais à Forks. Il fessait très froid pour la saison. Des meubles et mes cartons étaient arrivés la veille, et je ne transportais que 3 valises. J'arrêtais un taxi et demandais qu'il m' amène au centre ville de Forks, dans un parfait anglais. En cours c'était heureusement ma matière préférée et la plus facile à mon goût. Le taximan, descendit de son véhicule, pour mettre mes bagages dans le coffre, je m'installais sur la banquette arrière. Il était petit, avec une calvitie très charmante, du gras au ventre et il n'avait pas l'air bavard. La France me manquait un peu, mais seulement la France, mes parents beaucoup moins, même si ils avaient étaient cool, de me laisser partir. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas étaient d'accord pour que j'arrête les cours pour l'année, donc le lendemain, j'allais me rendre au Lycée de Forks. Et vu le nombre d'habitant dans cette ville, tout le monde devait se connaître au lycée, j'allais donc pas passé inaperçu. Stressé, je demandais au taximan.

_Hum.. sorry, but can i smoke ?

Il acquiesça et descendit une de mes fenêtre, au maximum.

_Think you.

Il me lorgna silencieusement dans son rétroviseur, pendant que j'allumais ma cigarette.

_How old are you ?

_Sixteen. Je soufflais la fumée, par la fenêtre. Et envoyé un peu de cendre, dehors. Why ?

_Oh.. you are a little bit young for smoking, no ? In more it's illegal. Répondit-il en rigolant.

J' haussais les épaules et tirais une bouffée de ma cigarette, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

_And.. where do you come from ?

_France.

_Alone ?

_**( je traduirais en français directement, quand les dialogues seront plus important ;) )**_

J' haussais une nouvelle fois les épaules. Il arrêta ensuite, de me poser des questions et le trajet ce fit en silence. Après un peu plus d'une heure de route. Je donnais l'adresse exacte, de ma maison, au chauffeur, il m'y amena.

Je descendis du taxi et il commença a pleuvoir. _Super!_ Pensais-je. Le taxi se dépêcha de sortir mes bagages du coffre, en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, pour ne pas que la pluie le mouille. Malheureusement il se mit a pleuvoir violemment, si bien que c'était impossible de voir, la maison, tellement la pluie bataillait avec acharnement. Je lui tendis 60 dollars, pensant que c'était suffisant pour la course, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier la somme et partit rapidement. Je pris maladroitement, mes bagages et courais pour atteindre les marches du perron. La porte d'entrée était grande, et en bois noyer et très grande. Je sortis mes clés rapidement. La maison était déjà décorée et très moderne. Elle était plus haute et longue que large. Il y avait peu de fenêtre mais il y avait d'immense baie vitrée, fessant la taille d'un mur entier. Dans les tons blanc laqué et vert pistache clair. Il y avait de nombreuse fleurs de lys disposées un peu partout et beaucoup de luminosité. Je visitais rapidement, car j'étais épuisé par le voyage. Je sortis le reste de mon sandwich et l'engloutis rapidement. Je montais dans la seule chambre de cette maison, je défis mes bagages, les rangeant dans le grand placard coulissant, je pris rapidement une douche, je mis mon pyjama puis je cherchais dans l'un de mes cartons un cendrier. Je sortis mon ordinateur portable et allumer une cigarette. Je m'installais en tailleur, au milieu de mon lit King size, en vérifiant mes mails. J'en avais d'ancien amis, et de mes parents.

_'' J'espère que tu es bien arrivé. Envois moi un mail, quand tu as finis de t'installer. Maman''_

_'' J'espère que la maison te plais, je ne te dis pas le prix qu'elle me coûte. Je me suis arrangé pour que les factures, soit envoyées directement ici. Je sais que tu me rembourseras mais ne te tues pas au travail pour cela. Les études avant tout, et tu le sais. Envois moi un mail, a ton arrivé et demain tu as cours, n'oublie pas, je viens d'appeler, tu dois être au lycée pour 8h30 demain, j'espère que tu as bien réglée ta nouvelle heure, le fuseau horaire change. Je compte sur toi, pour être sage, là ou tu es, de ne pas trop sortir, et de te concentrer malgré tout sur tes études. Fais toi des amis. Arrête de fumer. Appelle moi de temps en temps s'il te plais. Ton frère, te demande souvent. Papa. '' _

Je leurs rédigeais brièvement une réponse et mit mon réveille, pour le lendemain.

_'' PS : je viens de penser, il me faut une voiture! le lycée c'est pas la porte à coté et ça serait plus simple pour y aller. Tu sais c'est important, pour être a l'heure en cours, tu ne voudrais pas que je rate mes études ou pire qu'il me vire pour retard excessif ? Il en va de mes études et de ma vie future. Je suis sur que tu comprends. Bonne nuit, même si chez vous, vous êtes en plein journée.'' _

Je mis mon réveille, à 7h30 et déjà, mes yeux se fermait. Ce fut une nuit sans rêve. Mais avec beaucoup d'appréhension, pour la journée prochaine.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Mon réveil sonna, mais je l'ignorais. J'étais véritablement épuisé. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Le stress surement. Je restais là, allongé sur le dos, les yeux sondant le plafond pendant un moment. J'étais presque heureuse, j'avais eu ce que je voulais, c'était déjà ça. Mon ventre gargouilla, ce qui me sortit du lit. Je jetais un coup d'œil, à mon portable, qui affichait _**7:52. **_Je me mis a paniquer et sautais du lit, en direction de la salle de bain. Après une rapide toilette, et quelques coups de pinceau, histoire de ressemblais a quelque chose, je fonçais dans le dressing à la recherche de vêtements confortable. Je me vêtis d'un jean moulant slim bleu brut, d'un t-shirt long en lin beige/blé ou mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noir était mit en valeur, d'un léger gilet long noir en coton à capuche et de UGG noir basse. Comme tout les matins, malgré que mon ventre me criait famine, je n'avais pas faim. J'attrapais mon gros sac à bandoulière et transvasais quelques affaire de mon sac à main. Je me mis en route vers _**8:26. **_J'étais définitivement en retard. _Je suis dans la merde!_ Pensais-je. Il n'y avait aucun taxi, pour me rendre au lycée. J'y allais donc a pieds, en priant qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir en route. Je m'allumais un cigarette, et marchais tranquillement sur le trottoir, en suivant les panneaux pour la direction, du lycée. Ce soir, il fallait que j'aille faire quelques courses, sinon je vais définitivement mourir de faim. Je repérais une petite épicerie, qui ferait nettement l'affaire.

J'arrivais au lycée à _**8h49. **_En approchant des bureaux d'administration, je fis semblant de courir et d'avoir le souffle coupé. Au collège, ça marchait tout le temps.

_Je suis désolé, j'avais rendez-vous à 8h30 mais je me suis perdu, en chemin et..

_Oh! Tu dois être la nouvelle élève. La petite française.

_Oui madame.

_Oh, ce n'est pas grave pour ton retard. Nous comprenons. _Gagné!_

_Merci.

_Alors laisse moi trouver ton emplois du temps. Et le reste des formulaires.

Elle fouilla dans de nombreux dossiers, exposés sur son bureau, en désordre. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, elle avait plusieurs rides et de petite lunette violet foncée, qui cachait ses yeux vert. Ses cheveux était mit long et brun grisonnant.

_Voila!

_Alors tu feras signer ça, _elle me montra une petite feuille ou mon nom et plusieurs matière était mentionnées,_ a tes professeurs à chaque début de cours. Tu me le ramèneras a la fin de la journée, c'est à dire à.. _elle sortit, mon emplois du temps _15heures, aujourd'hui. Et voici, des papiers administratifs, que tes parents devront remplir et à ramener demain sans faute.

_Oh.. mais mes parents vivent en France.

_Ah.. oui désolé, j'avais oublié. Je vais donc les contacter par téléphone.

_Merci, madame.

_De rien, passe une bonne journée. Tu n'as pas trop de difficulté avec notre langue, c'est bien.

_Oui ça peut aller. Merci, passez une bonne journée.

Je sortis de son bureau, et cherchais ma première salle de cours. Mathématiques dans le bâtiment B, salle 204. Je traversais donc le long couloir, couleur rouge et bleu. Surement les couleurs de l'école. J'étais surexcité, et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans le petit hublot de chaque salle de classe. La première salle de cours, que j'admirais était une salle de physique, les élèves étaient en blouse blanche et ils étaient tellement occupés par leurs expérience, qu'ils n'ont même pas fait attention, a la petite tête, dans le hublot.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour admirer la seconde salle de cours. Je calais bien mon sac derrière moi, pour ne pas qu'il cogne sur la porte mais avant que mes yeux atteignent la petite fenêtre, je vis des cheveux d'un blond brillant. Je pris peur - au cas ou, ça serait un prof qui m'est trouvé trop curieuse - et me remis sur mes deux pieds. Avant que je ne pu faire le moindre pas, la porte s'arrachait dans un bruit détestable, qui me fit crier de surprise. Je me retrouvais sans même savoir comment, au sol. Un homme au cheveux blond se rua sur ma gorge, si vite que je ne pu contester. Il me mordit si fort, que je voulu mourir. Des larmes silencieuse coulaient sur mon visage, mes yeux restaient ouvert, dans le vague sans rien voir, des larmes tombaient dans ma bouche, car le feu qui s'emparait de moi, me brûlait si fort, que je voulais qu'il s'échappe de mon corps, par là. Je ne sais pas si je criais, mais plusieurs personnes étaient autour de moi - sans compter le blond sur mon cou - ils bougeaient les lèvres, mais je ne comprenais rien. Ils essayaient de m'aider. La cuisson continua, et mes membres se crispaient. J'avais si mal, une douleur indescriptible, la mort était préférable, moins douloureuse et plus facile.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre III:**_

Cela faisait peut être un ou deux jours que le noir possédait mes yeux. Ou le feu me calcinait. Je voulais mourir, je ne cherchais même pas a combattre cette chose, elle était vraisemblablement plus forte que moi. Je me demandais même si ce que je subissais n'était pas la mort elle même.

Quand, après des jours – peut être des mois - je ressentis quelques choses d'autre que le feu. Cette chose dans ma poitrine, battait a la vitesse, qu'un coeur ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Jamais un cœur n'a battu a cette vitesse. Ensuite la douleur, le buché s'éteigna. Ma respiration se coupa net, et contrairement au reste de mon corps, seule ma gorge me brula, ignoblement. Je ne pensais plus qu'a ça, apaiser ma gorge, éteindre cette mèche de peur qu'elle rallume le reste de mon corps.

Ensuite, ce fut des sons qui parvint a mes oreilles, comme des gazouillis d'oiseux. Mais mes yeux était encore dans le noir, a cet instant je ne savais ni ou j'étais, ni ce que j'allais devenir.

Quand brusquement, sans aucune volontée mes yeux se rouvrirent. J'attendais qu'ils s'habituent a la puissante et presque criminel lumière du jour. _Je dois peut être dehors_. Je frottais énergiquement mes yeux, et vis des taches blanches floue. Je clignais a plusieurs reprises mes yeux et vis sept personnes face a moi, des statues immobiles. Ma gorge flambée encore mais je refusais d'y penser, la douleur n'en sera que plus forte. Sept paires d'yeux me contemplaient avec pour certains chagrins, d'autres intêret et d'autres par désolation, grande désolation presque de la pitiée. Ils avaient tous des yeux or.. mes derniers souvenir remonte a l'agression que j'avais subis par un homme aux cheveux blond mais aussi aux yeux or, _et si s'était l'un d'eux_ pensais-je. Soudainement un homme aux cheveux blonds-platine, se tenant près de la porte, a coté d'une femme, qu'il tenait par la taille demanda a un autre :

_ Tu as bien ramené Bella chez elle, Edward ?

_ Oui. Je lui ai interdis d'approcher de la maison, sans l'un de nous.

Je n'y comprenais rien. Qui était tout ces gens. _Et que me veulent- ils ?_ Je les fixais avec interrogation, qui sur mes trait devait traduire effroit et peur. J'étais plutôt terrifié, et choqué.

_Le_ Edward se tourna vers _L'homme aux cheveux platine_, et lui dit a voix basse comme si il se parlait a lui même :

_ Elle est terrorisée, Carlisle.

Je m'étonné par mon ouïe extra sensible - malgré les nombreuses fois ou j'avais mis les écouteurs de mon lecteur MP3 au volume maximal - et par la perspicacité du plus jeune, ce Edward. A ses mots la femme au coté de Carlisle, sa femme sans doute mit une main sur le torse de son mari est souffla avec indignation

_ Explique lui !

_ D'accord. _Lui dit il pour la rassurer. _

Il s'adressa a moi. Avec douceur et patience, pour ne pas m'effrayer.

_ Je suis Carlisle, voici Esmée ma femme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie la compagne d'Emmett, Jasper et sa compagne Alice. Ne t'inquiète pas nous n'allons te faire aucun mal, tu n'as rien a crain..

Il s'avança jusqu'a moi, je ne l'écoutais plus que d'une seule oreille, il se mit a ma hauteur. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué que j'étais perché sur un lit deux places avec un dessus de lit en soie violet, et non dehors comme je me l'étais imaginé. C'était juste leurs immense baie vitrée qui laissé rentrer beaucoup de lumière. Je jetais un coup d'oeil, a la décoration de la chambre qui, ressemble beaucoup a celle dans ma maison, a cause de sa modernité. Pendant que je réfléchissais, Edward fit un signe de la tête au Jasper, qui ne me lâchait pas du regard. Ce Jasper m'était familié, il ressemblait.. non, il était le gars qui m'avait agressé. _Et l'autre qui dit nous n'allons te faire aucun mal, mon cul! _Quand, je compris qui il était, je mis ma main sur ma gorge puis mon cou et regardais Carlisle, j'étais bouleversé, je repensais au feu, et ma gorge qui était encore brulante. _J'aurai tué, rien que pour une petite cigarette!_ Mes doigts tombèrent, sur une morsure en relief dans le creu de mon cou. J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot

_.. nous sommes, une famille un peu spéciale, différente du commun des mortels. En faite nous sommes tout le contraire et toi aussi maintenant, car Jasper.. enfin, tu le comprendras sous peu. Tu as surment déjà entendu parler de vampire ?

Il s'interrompit comme pour me laisser digérer la nouvelle. J'étais un vampire, ce Jasper m'avait transformé en démon, je suis un monstre ! Et eux aussi. Les vamp.. ca n'existe pas ! Mais.. que.. hein..?

_.. oui je t'ai transformé en vampire, par mégarde, je suis.. _soupira Jasper s'interrompant ému._

Il prit la place de son ''père'' qui s'était relevé, puis il voulu me prendre la main, que je reculais derechef avant qu'il ne me touche, et j'attrapais mes jambes, les serrants contre moi, pour que ces personnes ne puisse pas me toucher.

_ Vraiment, pardonne moi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je te fais vivre la pire chose, que tu n'es jamais vécu, j'en suis conscient mais si tu pouvais, juste me.. _il lâcha un autre soupire, comme si il avait répété ca 500 fois, mais qu'il n'avait plus la force, de le rabâcher._ Il était véritablement rongé par les remords. Il était si acablé, qu'il me fessait de la peine, j'aurai voulu le prendre dans mes bras. C'était comme si, il aurait voulu se suicider. J'avais déjà connu se désarroi, quelque chose qui..vous bouffez l'âme.

Je mis ma main sur les siennes. Il releva la tête, et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

_Je te pardonne. Si ça peut te consoler. _Ma voix était un léger siffleument rauque. _

Il me gratifia d'un sourire des plus magnifiques.

_ Merci. _répondit Carlisle, __je levais la tête vers lui._ Merci de tous nous pardonner. Les erreurs de Jasper nous concernent tous, alors merci.

J' haussais les épaules.

_Comment tu t'appelles ? _Demanda Jasper, je baissais la tête pour lui répondre. _

_ Marie.

Carlisle hocha la tête, intéressé et tout en m'écoutant vains s'asseoir près de moi.

_ Et tes parents ?

_ Heu.. c'est assez compliqué. Sommes-nous obligé de leur dire la vérité ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils me croiraient.

_ Il n'est pas question de leur dire la vérité et puis tu sais, cette transformation est éternelle _rit il doucement _ils le remarqueront forcement, que tu ne vieillis pas, et la soif est..

Edward lui coupa la parole.

_ ..Elle vit seule, a Forks depuis peu. On aura encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Et Jasper arrive bien a maitriser ses émotions, la soif..

Jasper lui coupa la parole, je venais de remarquer que ma main était toujours sur les siennes.

_ ..Oui mais elle se maitrise parfaitement toute seule! _Fit il comme pour me défendre._

_ Je ne comprend pas. _Demandai-je à mon voisin_

_ Je sais lire dans les pensées, et Jasper contrôle les émotions. _Répondit séchement Edward._

Alors là non ! Une bande de vampire - pour je ne sais qu'elle raison - passe encore. Mais lire dans ma tête, ça je refuse totalement. Je pensais, trop. C'est trop privée, je ne peux rester une minute de plus à côté de ce.. ''machin à pensée'', c'est du viol ! Edward leva un sourcil de surprise, puis leva les yeux au ciel, réaction a mes pensées. Je fis une grimace, comprenant qu'il m'avait lu. Je me retrouvais debout, prête à bondir sur lui.

_ Arrêtes ça ! _puis un grognement venant de ma poitrine surgit. _

Je me fis peur, je ne voulais pas réagir de la sorte, mais j'étais presque furieuse contre lui.

_ Calme toi. Esmée, sa gorge lui fait mal depuis un moment, malgré qu'elle arrive à se contrôler, peux tu aller chercher de quoi, assouvir sa soif ?

_Bien sûr. _Fit-elle enchantée. _

Carlisle se leva, surement pour l'aider.

_ Ca va aller.. _me dit spontanément Edward protecteur_.

Il se moquait visiblement de mon excès de colère.

La plus fluette, Alice, regarda dans le vide. Tous se précipitèrent sur elle comme si, elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Ni une, ni deux, Edward sortit à une vitesse surprenante de la chambre, presque énervé.

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Qu'as tu vu ? _demanda Jasper à Alice qui l'avait déjà rejoint – à vitesse grand V._

_ Bella. _Murmura t-elle_ Elle va a La push prendre le chien – elle cracha presque son nom - et ils viennent ici après.

Elle sortit a son tour. Carlisle et Esmée, nous rejoignaient. Esmée me tendit une bouteille.

_ Merci. Qu'est ce.. ? Demandais-je timidement

Elle me fit une grimace. Je compris. Du sang bien sûr. Ne voulant vexer personne, je bu au goule au. Ca n'était vraiment pas mauvais, malgré mes craintes, ça calmé le feu de ma gorge et c'était franchement délicieux. Je finis vite la première bouteille. Carlisle, me tendit donc la seconde.

Je bois, du sang et je ne trouve pas ça ecoeurant, c'est bon, et ma gorge ne brûle plus, ce qui me fait un bien fou. J'avais pourtant envie de fumer, rien qu'une petite cigarette, je me demande si c'est bien approprié de demander cela, maintenant. Surtout que je ne suis même pas sûr, que les vampires puissent respirer. Cette idée me fit doucement rire. J'étais un vampire, _Bon Dieu! Pensais-je._

Et moi, qui pensais que toutes ces histoire de vampire, ail, sang, dents pointu étaient un mythe.. j'acceptais l'idée. Je voulais du changement, un changement radical, j'avais même étais poussé a faire des choses inconcevable, rien que pour avoir ce que je voulais. J'étais définitivement servis. Malgré tout cela, je ne pense pas être prête, pour une autre nouvelle, du genre,_ les hommes verts existent, ils sont même nos cousins éloignés. _Je ris vraiment cette fois ci, et je faillis recracher tout le sang, que j'avais dans la bouche. Je couvrais le tout, avec une main posée sur mon bec.

_ Surtout ne t' y habitue pas. Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain. _Fit remarquer Carlisle, avec un sourire en coin. _

J'avais complétement zappée, cette partie là du mythe. Le sang humain. Tuer des gens. Jamais je ne pourais tuer quelqu'un, c'était totalement exclut.

_ Que buvez vous alors ? C'est très bien comme ca, je ne me vois pas tuer des innocents, pour ma survie. _Je baissai la tête émue, des difficultés qui m'attendaient encore dehors. _

_ Oui, nous préférons. On chasse. Nous buvons du sang animal.

_ Tels des végétariens..

Il me fit un clin d'oeil, et ils parûrent tous amusés, comme si j'avais raconté une bonne blague.

_Je ferais la même chose. Vous m'apprendrez ? je veux dire.. je tiens à être au point, avant d'être '' relaché dans la nature''.

Comment allais-je m'en sortir, toute seule. J'allais devoir être forte, très forte. Rien que de penser, à cette brûlure.. je me connais, je ferrais tout pour ne pas qu'elle reflambe, mais quitte à tuer des personnes.. _je ne pense pas, mais c'est vrai que je suis capable de tout. _

_ Bien sûr, nous irons chasser plus tard. Pour l'instant tu vas bien ?

_Oui, oui, je veux juste.. ne pas trop tarder, histoire de ne pas trop m'y habituer.

_ C'est normale. Nous irons dans la soirée.

_ Merci.

Tous se regardèrent, presque gênés. Je ne les regardais pas intimidé, quand Esmée prit la parole.

_ Marie, tu comprends qu'il est impossible de te laisser vivre seule, après cette transformation ?

_ Je ne comprend pas..

Il était exclut que j'aille revivre en France. Non seulement pour ne pas blesser - ou pire tuer - ma famille. Enfin, je ne veux pas y retourner, je suis là pour un an, j'avisserai ensuite. Je secouai la tête, pour ne plus y penser.

_ je n'ai pas le choix. _Finis-je à mi-voix_

___ Enfête, il serait favorable et préférable que tu t'installe ici.. le temps que tu sois capable de te contrôler.

Je les regardais étonné, j'étais plus chamboulé par leurs demande. _Qui n'est pas vraiment une demande, mais plus une obligation._Vivre avec des inconnus, ne m'ennuiyais pas tant que cela, surtout qu'ils me paressaient tous gentils et ils sont comme moi. Plutôt, je suis comme eux. Mais je tiens tout de même a mon indépendance et mon intimité. Personne ici, n'est responsable de moi, donc je saurai me faire entendre en cas de désaccord. J'acceptais, d'un simple mouvement de tête, pas le temps pour les éffusions. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur moi.

_Très bien. Et pour tes parents _commença Carlisle._

Je le stoppai d'un signe de main

_S'il vous plais Carlisle serait ce possible, d'en parler, en privé.

Emmett parut amusé par ma requette. Quant à Rosalie, elle se moquait ouvertement de moi. Seul Jasper, ne fit aucune remarque, il continuait à ce concentrer sur moi.

_Dis.. tu es en train de contrôler, mes émotions là ?

Il hocha la tête.

_Ca veut dire, que ce que je ressens, tu le ressens aussi

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, mais il finit par hocher la tête.

_OK. J'en ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

_Oui et bien, ne perdons pas de temps. S'il te plais, Marie pouvont nous, nous diriger dans mon bureau.

Je me levai, je souris gentillement à Jasper et suivis Carlisle et Esmée. Esmée, veillait en permanence, sur le moindre de mes gestes ou de mes regards. Je découvrais la maison, elle était très, peut être trop lumineuse, pour des vampires. L_es rayons du soleil, ne devaient ils pas nous réduire en cendre ?_ Esmée, remarqua ma panique et elle mit une main dans les creu de mon dos, pour me diriger et aussi pour me calmer.

Je fus estomaqué, de passer devant une croix en bois, a l'entrée du bureau de Carlisle. Celui ci, me demanda poliment de prendre un siège, malgré que je serai bien resté debout, je ne ressentais aucune fatigue. Carlisle, s'assit sur le coin de son bureau, face à moi et Esmée sur une chaise à ma gauche.

_Alors, parle nous de toi.

_ Eh bien.. je m'appelle Marie. J'ai seize ans et je viens de France.

_Ce qui explique ce magnifique accent. _Rétorqua Esmée, je lui souris gentillement. _

___Effectivement, tu parles parfaitement bien notre langue.

_Merci. _Répondis-je gêné_

_C'est la raison, de ta venue ici à Washington ?

_Non pas du tout, les études non rien à voir avec tout cela, c'est bien plus compliqué..

_Nous ne sommes pas la pour te juger, mais seulement pour comprendre et trouver une solution face aux humains. Tu as une vie, a reprendre, Marie.

_Bien sûr, je comprends.. _je soufflais et repris.. _enfaîte, je suis arrivé hier soir. Mes parents et moi, nous nous entendions plus, et j'ai préféré partir, histoire de changer d'air.

_D'accord. C'est une fugue ?

_Non, non, loin de là. Enfaite, ces dernières années, j'ai accumulé bétises sur bétises et mes parents n'en pouvait plus, et moi aussi. Donc j'ai demandé à mon père de me trouver une maison, dans une ville plutôt calme des Etats-Unis, au début de la semaine et quand il l'a trouvé, je me suis installé. J'ai un an, pour faire mes preuves.

_C'est à dire ? _Demanda Esmée._

_Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que si au delà de cette année, je n'ai commis aucun impair, mes parents m'émanciperont, je serai libre de vivre ma vie.

_ A 17ans ?

Sans le vouloir, avec cette question Esmée juger. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle juger mes parents et leurs manque d'autorité et leurs frivolités. Peut être même leurs manque d'amour à mon égard. Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un qui m'ai vraiment aimé, même pas mes parents, ce qui maintenant, ne me gêné plus. J'avaistout bêtement appris a vivre, sans amour. Une vie fade et sans panache.

_ Nous sommes désolés ma.. _voulu commencer Carlisle, que j'interommpais rapidement_

_Non non, il n'y a pas de mal. Esmée mes parents, on toujours eu du mal, avec moi. J'ai donc appris à vivre sans leurs amour, et maintenant ce qui peut vous choquer, me parais presque banale. Ils ont toujours voulu, que je leurs foutent la paix, sans être vulgaire. Ils ne m'aiment pas vraiment vous savez , donc.. 17 ans, ça n'est rien.

Esmée paraissait encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Carlisle lui se contentait de réfléchir.

_ Alors, si cette année, tu ne commais pas d'impairs..

_.. ils me laisseront. C'est exacte.

_Qu'entendent ils par commaitre des impaires ?

_ Alcool, drogue, sexe ect.. je dois avoir de bonnes notes en cours et ne pas sécher. Je dois repartir du bon pieds. Je dois aussi, me trouver un travail, pour rembourser mon père.


End file.
